


Bach Backstage

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Dramolett, Fanboy!Katte, Katte lives AU, M/M, Workerholic!Friedrich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Es ist canon, dass Friedrich Bach einmal getroffen hat.Es ist auch canon, dass Katte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange tot war.Aber was, wenn Katte noch gelebt hätte?AU, in dem Katte der totale Bach-Fanboy ist





	Bach Backstage

_Arbeitszimmer FRIEDRICHS in Schloss Sanssouci. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und liest sich Briefe durch. Von Zeit zu Zeit blickt er sehnsüchtig hinüber zu seinem Flötenständer, auf dem seine Traversflöte liegt, wendet sich dann aber immer wieder seiner Schreibarbeit zu. Auf einmal öffnet sich die Tür ohne Ankündigung. FRIEDRICH sieht erschrocken auf, als KATTE motiviert hereinkommt und ihn anstrahlt._

KATTE. Morgen, Sanssouci! Na, was steht heute so bei dir an?

_(er beugt sich hinüber zu Friedrich und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Friedrich sieht von seinem Schreibtisch auf.)_

FRIEDRICH. Ach, ich muss mich mit so vielen, nervigen Leuten treffen, die alle irgendwas von mir wollen. Und ich würde so gerne einfach nur flöten, mit dir im Park spazieren gehen, vielleicht ein paar Verse…

 _(KATTE geht langsam hinüber zu dem Notenständer, auf dem Friedrichs Flöte liegt. Er nimmt sie,_ _spielt probeweise ein paar leise Töne, dann eine sanfte Melodie.)_

FRIEDRICH. _(verzieht das Gesicht)_ Ist das Bach?

KATTE. _(nimmt die Flöte von den Lippen)_ Jep. Ich liebe seine Musik. Diese Logik, die dahinter steckt. Es ist einfach genial.

FRIEDRICH. Also, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe ja nicht so viel für ihn übrig. Und ihn muss ich heute Abend auch noch treffen!

KATTE. _(will gerade die Flöte zurücklegen, lässt sie aber fast fallen, als er Friedrichs letzten Satz hört)_ Was? Du triffst Bach? Heute Abend?

_(FRIEDRICH nickt)_

KATTE. Warum weiß ich davon nichts?! _(läuft hinüber zum Schreibtisch)_ Oh mein Gott, kann ich mit? _(sieht ihn flehend an)_ Bitte?

FRIEDRICH. Ähh… ich glaube nicht, dass das einfach so geht.

KATTE. Aber du bist König von Preußen!

FRIEDRICH. Jaa… aber ich will den großen Meister ja nicht ungehalten machen… das verstehst du ja sicher, oder?

KATTE. Ja. Ja, klar. Versteh ich. _(seufzt)_ Dann wünsche ich dir mal ganz viel Spaß heute Abend.

FRIEDRICH. _(verzieht das Gesicht)_ Hab ich mit Sicherheit. _(seufzt, dann lächelt er KATTE zu)_ Wenn du mich jetzt weiter diesen Schreibkram erledigen lässt, habe ich heute Mittag vielleicht eine Stunde Zeit, um mit dir zu flöten.

_(KATTE nickt und macht sich schon auf den Weg, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Auf halbem Weg dreht er sich auf einmal wieder um und rennt zurück zu Friedrichs Schreibtisch)_

KATTE. Oh! Sanssouci! Kannst du mir wenigstens ein Autogramm mitbringen?! Wenn du schon einmal die Gelegenheit hast, Bach zu treffen?

FRIEDRICH. Was? Ein Autogramm willst du? Ja… ja, das lässt sich sicher einrichten. Das denke ich schon…

KATTE. _(fällt ihm um den Hals und küsst ihn stürmisch)_ Oh, danke, Sanssouci! _(küsst ihn wieder)_ Das ist großartig! Oh mein Gott, davon habe ich mein Leben lang geträumt! Ein Autogramm von Bach! _(glücklich lächelnd)_ Ich gebe dir dann ein Heft mit, mit Stücken von ihm. Da kann er dann doch sicher vorne signieren, oder?

FRIEDRICH. Ja, klar, kann er sicher. Ich frag ihn einfach mal… _(überlegt)_ Katte…

KATTE. Hmm?

FRIEDRICH. Weißt du… wenn du so begierig darauf bist, Bach zu treffen… _(KATTE nickt eifrig)_ Warum gehst du dann heute Abend nicht hin?

KATTE. Aber… das geht doch nicht… d u bist doch der König von Preußen. D i c h will er treffen!   

FRIEDRICH. Nein, er will jemanden treffen, der seine Musik zu schätzen weiß. Und das bist du, Katte. _(nimmt Kattes Hand und küsst sie zärtlich)_ Ich glaube, es ist für alle Beteiligten am besten, wenn du heute Abend zu diesem Treffen gehst. _(seufzt)_ Dann kann ich vielleicht auch mal ein bisschen flöten.

KATTE. Und was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Sanssouci, ich kann das doch gar nicht! Diplomatisch mit Leuten reden, die ich gar nicht kenne…

FRIEDRICH. _(steht auf und begleitet Katte zur Tür)_ Doch, doch, das wird schon. Sag ihm einfach, dass du der Abgesandte des preußischen Königs bist. Und dann redet ihr über Musik, damit sollte er sich auskennen. _(er schiebt Katte aus dem Zimmer)_ Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen, ja? _(schließt schnell die Tür hinter ihm)_

KATTE. _(von draußen)_ Oh mein Gott! Ich werde Bach treffen! Johann Sebastian Bach! Das ist so unglaublich! Das ist so… ahhh, ich freu‘ mich so!

FRIEDRICH. _(aufatmend)_ Da hab ich aber Glück gehabt. Noch ein Termin, um den ich rumgekommen bin… _(lächelt versonnen)_ So, noch diesen einen Brief, und dann kann ich flöten.


End file.
